Bride with the Jogging Pants
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: I had run away again. And I ran to the thing that might prove fatal for me. I could not breath. I did not say please don’t hurt me. I did not say please call me a cab so that I can return to my life. I said “Please Don’t Call Ronald.” FULLSUMMARYINSIDE
1. Running the Marathon

Title: Bride with the Jogging Pants 

Chapter 1: Running the Marathon

Summary: I had run away again. And I ran to the thing that might prove fatal for me. I could not breath. I did not say please don't hurt me. I did not say please call me a cab so that I can return to my life. I said "Please Don't Call Ronald." Which translates into…please let me stay with you and hide from my life!

Disclaimer: I do not own the story that this story is based on.

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

My name is Hermione Granger; currently I am standing in the back room of the St. Mary Church. I am soon to be married to one, Ronald Weasley. But like all brides, I have a case of cold feet. Seriously. Something about this wedding just isn't sitting right with me and I want to run for it now. My hair had been wrapped up elegantly on the top of my head in a bun. My makeup was done simply yet elegantly. My dress was floor length, with the white train flowing behind me. The bottom part was lace and puffed out to all the sides. My veil hid my face off from the world completely. Then it hit me. I'll send one of my bridesmaids while I make a run for it. I turned in a full circle. Not one of them was in the room with me.

"Great! When I don't need them they are all over the place." I looked at the clock that hung on the opposite wall and sighed. One hour left until I am up there at the altar, saying vows of love to the wrong man. The sweat started sprouting out over my body as I scrambled into jogging pants and sneakers. Stripping myself of the train and the spiked heels. The wooden door creaked open and I gasped for fear that Mrs. Weasley might catch me. A black haired head slipped in first and I relaxed. The head was followed by a red dress. Who was wearing a red dress to my wedding? My breath started to quicken as the strange figure closed the door behind themselves.

"May I help you?" I asked stepping backwards to the closet.

"No." I glared at the figure distractingly until they turned and showed me who they were. Cho Chang stared up at me from under straight black bangs.

"Cho, thank Merlin that you are here!" I cried exasperatedly. "Listen, I need a favor. I am making a huge mistake here, Ron is not the man that I want to marry." Cho looked up at me relieved.

"Hermione, you do not know how happy that makes me feel. You see, I love Ron, I was coming back here to tell you that." I smiled knowingly at her.

"So will you help me?" I asked her. She nodded.

Thirty minutes later Cho was in an exact replica of my dress with the jewelry. The replica would only last for an hour. She smiled at me. I smiled at her. The music started chiming and I turned to her.

"Good luck." I whispered to her, a small series of tears falling down my blush caked cheeks.

"Thank you." She turned to walk out of the room and I stayed there until the priest started talking. Then, I made my way to the window and opened it. I had just closed it when I heard Ron's yelp of outrage. Picking up my skirts I ran. I ran straight into the woods. The tree branches scraped at my face; cut my dress. The sun was slowly beginning to set, and the cold was just beginning to settle in. There was no moon and no stars that I could see. A vibrating sensation occurred between my breasts and I stopped running momentarily to pull out my cell phone. The caller ID read 'Ronald' and I let one tear fall. I held the phone firmly in my right hand and after careful consideration I threw it deep into the woods. When it fell, the ringer must have been turned back on, because my ring tone blared into the woodland clearing. I wiped my face, leaving a dirt mark and continued running. The woods seemed to last forever. Never ending, no matter which way I looked there were trees. I looked up at the sky, and concluded that it threatened rain, so I walked a few paces west to a heavily leafed tree and settled under the undergrowth.

I awoke with the sun shining fully in my face. The birds were chirping and I could hear the scuttle of squirrels and other woodland creatures. I stretched and yawned I was a free woman. My hand lifted to wipe my face and I felt the cool metal touch my warm skin. Glancing at the simple engagement ring I sighed. I slipped it off my finger and placed it at the base of the tree.

"Goodbye Ron." I said and walked away from the tree without a second glance. Once again I tried to walk but I could not get far enough away from the chapel. "If only I could find a street or even a stream." I said to myself. I felt extremely dirty, like I would never be clean again. I picked up my pace and then I began to jog, by midday I was flat out sprinting, I could not get away from my life fast enough.

* * *

Draco Malfoy is my name. On this particular morning I was happy when I opened the Daily Prophet. The headline read clearly, Puddlemere United Keeper, Ronald Weasley, calls out to find his fiancé. I read on with the story.

**Hermione Granger, 25, was last seen before her wedding on April 14. She disappeared sometime between the hours of 11 o' clock a.m. and 12:30 p.m. Her family as long as the Weasley's are looking for her, statements were taken from a few of the guests at the posh wedding yesterday afternoon.**

**Ronald Weasley, Fiancé, states "I was so happy when Hermione finally picked a date for our wedding. It broke my heart in a million pieces when I lifted the veil to find Cho Chang and not my beautiful princess. She is the love of my life and no one can ever take her place. If she is reading this than I say one thing. Hermione, my love, please come home."**

I threw down the newspaper in disgust. So what, Pansy has gone missing and nobody decided to find her. But that wasn't my problem. She had placed the plan upon herself. It was amusing to see how Goyle worried day in and day out to find his fiancé. If only he knew that she came to me to help her escape. He would be, angry. I smiled and then got up from my leather chair in the now vacant Malfoy Manor. Mother had died almost three fiscal years ago and Father had disappeared along with the death. So, here I sat, all alone in this large building. Sure, I still leave the house but people shrink away from me. They must think that I am exactly like my father. But, hey if they want to think that, then I'm not going to stop them. I walked to my Mercedes, climbed into the front seat, turned on the radio, and sped to my job. Something told me that I would be feeling completely different in one day's time.

* * *

I looked down at my wedding dress; the perfect white was now stained with mud and acid rain. My tears had made my face look like a train wreck that I am sure of. I tried to smile but noting happened. My face was contorted in pain under the tree where I had fallen for trying to make the jump over the fallen tree trunk. Sadly, it would have to heal naturally, because my wand lay at the wedding chapel. I grimaced and sucked in my breath. Something told me that I would get no more running today. I settled down under the tree and let the bird's chirps lull me to sleep.

Awakening, to the sound of twilight I sighed and wiggled my toes. The pain in my leg had subsided and I felt that I could at least jog again. Picking myself up off of the ground I struggled to capture balance. Once it was caught I placed pressure on my leg and soon I was running again. By morning I had found a road. I continued to jog on the nicely paved road, never realizing that it might lead me to danger. Around six o' clock in the morning I came to a beautifully mansion. I was so ridden with sleep that I pulled open the gate and walked straight up to the front door. The doorbell chimed and a soft barking was heard, footsteps then approached the door. Instead of seeing a man in a butler's tuxedo, Draco Malfoy stood before me clad in only pajama bottoms. I looked up at him and he down at me.

"May I help you? Who are you?" He asked me.

"I—I am Hermione Granger." I said to him and then fainted.

* * *

'She just fainted on my doorstep' I wrote in my journal that evening. 'In her wedding gown and jogging sneakers, it was quite strange that she was wearing a jogging uniform under the dress. Something told me that she had changed since the last time that I saw her. Something glittered in her eyes. Something Evil. I knew not what to do, so I picked her up and placed her on my couch. The butler was off for the day therefore I gave her some of my jogging clothes to change into after she had had a bath. She is still asleep at this very moment, and I am just sitting here watching her. I want to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up incase she cannot remember where she is. Her leg looks as if it is sprained, and I have yet to make up a decision to call Weasley. I checked her for a wand, but could find none. I think that she is beginning to rouse so I must go explain the awkward situation to her.'

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and first landed on the ceiling and then me. I had still yet to place a shirt over my bare chest, so I just stood there smiling brightly at her. She groaned and then lifted herself up from the couch.

"Here is a towel, the bathroom in up the stairs and to the left. Meet me back here so that we can talk." She groggily got up off of the couch and walked up the stairs. I busied myself with making food. When Hermione came down the stairs again she was dressed in my forest green Adidas Track Suit. Her black jogging shoes matched them perfectly. I waved my hand at the couch and she sat down graciously…and then we ate. Once the meal was over she stared up at me.

"Please don't call Ronald."

* * *

**A/N: ummmm…. yeah well I LOVE it! What about you?**


	2. They Wonder: Who Did She Run To?

Title: Bride with the Jogging Pants 

Chapter 2: They Wonder: Who Did She Run To?

Summary: I had run away again. And I ran to the thing that might prove fatal for me. I could not breath. I did not say please don't hurt me. I did not say please call me a cab so that I can return to my life. I said "Please Don't Call Ronald." Which translates into…please let me stay with you and hide from my life!

Disclaimer: I do not own the story that this story is based on.

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

Please don't call Ronald! What the hell did that mean? Sure, I had thought about calling her fiancé but I mean what man would not? The bloke was bloody in love with her for Merlin's sake. He made that statement, in the bloody Daily Prophet. But could I help it if I was feeling selfish. If I wanted this beauty to myself, no! She was fingering a beautiful necklace around her neck I placed my head in my hands and sighed.

"Explain to me what happened." It was a simple demand but it took her a full five minutes to begin the situation.

"I…(pause)…we…(pause)…Ronald and I began dating last year. I thought that I loved him deeply but I…the whole wedding ordeal was rushed. I wasn't sure of my feelings one minute and then next I was being fitted for that gown that you saw a mess. I finally decided that enough was enough. I ran. I no longer wanted to be Mrs. Ronald Weasley. I am not her. She is Cho Chang. I am Hermione Granger, Bachlorette.

"So when Cho Chang came into the back room to profess her love for Ronald and beg me to not go thru with the marriage I surprised us both. Together, we made an exact replica, which would last for an hour, of my dress and jewels. She became me. And she walked down the aisle full of my family and friends, while I ran. I slept in the woods for almost two days until I came here. And now I surprised myself again by asking you if you would not call Ronald.

"Please answer the question. Will you or won't you call Ronald?" She stared at me. Chocolate syrup eyes poured into my soul.

"No, for now." She smiled brightly at me and I smiled at her. I removed myself from the couch and asked her to do the same.

"Granger, your room in upstairs to the right. Directly across from the bathroom. Dinner is at six o' clock. Be there and it is formal. You will find the proper attire in your closet." I disappeared through a door on my left.

* * *

Sure, I love Ronald, who wouldn't? But he was just smuggling me. I wanted nothing more than to strangle him each and every time he called me snookers! It was nauseating. But as far as I am concerned, being here with Malfoy is my life now. There is no going back. No returning to the past. I am living in the present. And the present for me is being with my enemy. I walked into the room that Malfoy had delegated to be mine. The bed was round and extremely large. The room was about the size of my old apartment building! And the closet was magnificent. The doors were made out of brown mahogany wood and the room was decorated in the same dark brown and beige color that blended together so harmoniously that if you put on some music, the room would sway and sing with you. I sighed and walked into the closet. I was not miserable but I was glad. Not happy but glad. The clothes in the closet went from the Absence of Color: White to the Abundance of Color: Black. I chose a dark brown to go with the room of course. The shoes were equally matched to clothes. It's like Malfoy had known that I was coming and he wanted to be prepared. I chose the brown heels that would tie around my calves. After I had laid the outfit out on the bed I jumped up and down a couple of times. I was ecstatic to be here among all of these designed outfits. Oh, If Ginny could see me now!

* * *

Ronald Weasley was back at his parent's house. He had barricaded himself in the attic for fear that he might get hurt again. His red hair was dirty and mingled with the oils secreting from his body. His face was full of dirt smudges and his clothes were torn. Like his heart, he had been crying non-stop after he got home. First he cancelled the caterers, the honeymoon, the hall, the limo, and he hid. From himself, from the world, but mostly from Hermione and the person that she had run to. Ron cried again. Life was not fair to him. It seemed that no matter what good was happening in his life something bad came and took it away. It was the Curse. His ghoul friend that sat beside him, had placed it on him at birth because he had been born with two freckles over the limit of everybody else's freckles in the house. Ronald wept again. His cell phone lay next to him but the battery had died a long time ago and he could not use it in this house. Too much magic. At the present moment: Ronald hated magic, with a passion too great for words.

* * *

I walked down the steps carefully in the large heels; no guilt was in my head. Ronald was fine and I was becoming happy. Maybe I will write him at one point. I reached the landing and then stopped. I did not know where the kitchen was. I sat on the bottom most steps and looked around. There was the living room. The dining room, so I concluded that the kitchen must be right through there. I was correct. Malfoy had just finished placing the last bit of parsley and had levitated all of the plates with his wand.

"Did you make all of this?" I asked him. He nodded and I moved out of his was so that he could place all of the dishes on the table. The table was made out of mahogany as well and there were twenty-four place settings. Malfoy sat at the head of the table I presumed. He walked over to a chair and pulled it out. I expected him to sit in it but he cleared his throat.

"For you." He said and waited for me to sit in the chair. I sat and he pushed me in. Malfoy then walked over to the other side of the table and sat down. Not at the head like I had expected him to.

"Why aren't you sitting at the head of the table?" I asked him hoping not to hit something important.

He laughed, "Because, sitting at the head of the table means that you are a Father. And I am not." I laughed along with him. Then we ate.

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat in the living room at The Burrow. They were quietly discussing why Hermione would leave.

"Harry, she told me some things. She told me that she felt like she was being smuggled. Hermione is not selfish. She would not leave because we are poor. She would leave because she could not give Ron her **all** and she felt that he deserved some one with more time and devotion. I'm not saying that she would not be devoted to Ron; I am saying that she would not be entirely happy with him. She would want to spread her wings." Ginny sighed and allowed herself to cry in front of Harry. They had pushed back their wedding.

"Gin, she told me the same thing."

"Then the only question that I have, Harry, is who did she run to?"

* * *

After dinner I walked Hermione to her bedroom door. I would call this a first date but I did not want to alarm her. So I was taken off guard when she lightly brushed her lips against my cheek.

"Good night Malfoy." She tugged on my tie. "I had a wonderful time." I wanted to follow her into her room but I proceeded on to my own without company for another long night. At least I could hear her and see her. I had waited a long time to love her. And now I finally got the chance.

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: I am very sorry for the long wait. How long has it been? Well when people started e-mailing me and my some of my closets friend IMED me and asked me what was happening with the story I had to finish this chapter. Enjoy! I do believe that this is going to be like Father's Son! Lots and Lots of reviews.**


	3. Lip Domination

Title: Bride with the Jogging Pants Chapter 3: Lip Domination 

Summary: I had run away again. And I ran to the thing that might prove fatal for me. I could not breath. I did not say please don't hurt me. I did not say please call me a cab so that I can return to my life. I said "Please Don't Call Ronald." Which translates into…please let me stay with you and hide from my life!

Disclaimer: I do not own the story that this story is based on.

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

Sometimes I would sit up at night and wonder if my life had a purpose. And then I would always come to the same conclusion that she was my purpose. As well as my reason for living. I needed her. And the worst part about was, she had no clue. I never got the chance that Weasley got. I could never seek solace in those chocolate syrup eyes because she despised me. She hated my existence because of who my father was. I never knew that my family roots could besmirch my love, but they had and for that I am happy that they are gone. Is that so bad? I finally opened my eyes and saw her lying beside me. It was strange because I had left her in her bed last night. I shook her awake gently and soon she was looking into my silver orbs.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but what the hell are you doing here?" She smiled at me and slipped from under the covers.

"Don't you remember last night?" I shook my head and in the distance I heard a sharp buzzer in my ear. I instinctively reached over and slammed my fist on the SNOOZE button and the buzzing stopped. I opened my eyes and the dream evaporated. She was not in my bed. But one thing that I knew for sure was that she was in my house. So, I stretched and yawned. Maybe today, I could convince her to become mine. But then again maybe I couldn't. Who knows? I certainly don't…that's for certain.

I stepped out onto the balcony and smelled the early morning air. I smiled as two young birds chased each other around in the air. How come it was always the innocent that had the most fun? Their lives were not riddled with troubles, or alcohol, or even money. They could be sent out in the early morning and come home because the streetlamps turned on. But us adults, we can never find something to do. We are always bored even though we do not know it. We wish that out lives were different. But how different can they be? I know three different girls who had married for money and security lately, than love. I could never be succumbed to that. Never in my live would I marry for money. The bloke could be dirt broke and I would still love him for him. Because my love runs deep…. I turned back to the room when a knock presented itself at my door. I sighed.

"Time to face the world. Time to pretend. Why is this life mine?"

Harry and Ginny had no clue what was going on in that attic room. Ronald could be heard flinging things at the walls, and there was nothing that they could do about it. Seriously, they wanted to rush up to Ron and hold him, comfort him, love him, but that was not a possibility because nobody had seen him in two days. A soft pounding was heard, like someone jogging down the stairs, like Hermione used to do, and Ron appeared. His red hair tousled, clothes dingy and falling off of his already skinner frame, dirt covered his face. He looked beautiful. But his beauty was not here to see him. She had left him, a beautiful disaster.

I quickly showered and changed into jogging clothes that I found at the foot of the bed. A note was attached. The message was simple. "Please join me for a nice jog." And I went. I needed to get out all of the kinks in my leg. Sometimes early in the morning I would stand in the shower and wonder what had happened in my life that made me say yes to dating Ronald in the first place. And I always came up with the same answer: It was something called puppy love. I wanted something bigger, something better, **and someone **better. I realized that maybe, just maybe, I can find it, and that day would maybe come soon. I quickly pulled the sheets and comforter up to the pillows and rushed out of the room. I was almost down the stairs when I accidentally bumped into Draco.

"Sorry." I said to him and helped him up off of the landing. He grasped my hand and pulled me down onto the mahogany wood floor with him. I giggled and he laughed, a large hearty, grunt. I fell on top of him and his arms circled my waist. My hands went to his torso as I tried to pry myself off of him but he was too strong for me. I succumbed to his tender strength and when he placed his lips on mine I kissed him back with such passion that I scared myself. I wanted to kiss him, that was the problem, ever since last night, when he walked me to one of his bedroom doors. It was like something you only see in a sappy teen movie, one minute he was furious with me that I had knocked him down, the next we were wrestling on the floor for lip domination. And I must say, that to my satisfaction, I won. I always would. Even in our old age together, I would always win, because that's how deep his love ran for me. He would do anything to make and keep me happy. And in return I gave him whatever it was that he wanted.

"I'm going to go find her." Ron announced to who ever was in hearing distance. And just like that, not even showering or changing out of his tuxedo, he left, to go collect a woman, who had run from him. Didn't he get it? She loved him, but then again she didn't.

-

A/N: This story will be based on the movie and the book The Notebook. I know that it is completely different but I want it this way.


	4. Retreating Backs

Title: Bride with the Jogging Pants

Chapter 4: Retreating Backs

Summary: I had run away again. And I ran to the thing that might prove fatal for me. I could not breath. I did not say please don't hurt me. I did not say please call me a cab so that I can return to my life. I said "Please Don't Call Ronald." Which translates into…please let me stay with you and hide from my life!

Disclaimer: I do not own the story that this story is based on.

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

She was beautiful sitting across from me while we were eating lunch. I wanted to give her the world. Give her the moon. Give her everything I could. And then I wanted her to give me herself. Somehow, I figured that that was going to happen. She would love me, even if she didn't already.

"Hermione, I know that you're hiding out here, but would you come shopping with me. I want to get you some things."

"Sure, but why do you want to get me some things?"

"Because I want you to be with me." Hermione looked at me with a weird smile. "To get to know me better and to trust me…. Just say that you are coming."

She nodded that beautiful head of hers and I smiled widely. She was turning out to make me the happiest man in the world. I reached across the table and grabbed her hand…almost **instinctively**.

-

-

-

Ron apparated to the church, when he stepped inside all of the feeling rushed at him, he had no clue why he had started here. Walking into the room, where Hermione was rumored to be, he found none of her belongings. Not even a scattered nail. Though he did find a small piece of fabric attached to the window. Pulling it free of the window's clutches he lifted it to his eye level. It came from Hermione's dress. One tiny diamond was embedded in the fabric, like from the hem of Hermione's gown. Ron tucked in into his pocket and climbed out of the window.

"Trackus" he muttered while pointing his wand at the ground. Conjuring a broom he followed the footprints that emerged in the soil. He rode until he came to the sound of a river. There he searched around the trees. A couple of minutes before he picked up Hermione's cell phone and now he saw something glittering under a tree. He directed his broom towards the base of the tree and picked up Hermione's engagement ring. Guiding his broom ahead straight he followed the footprints to a tree trunk and then over the trunk until he came to a road. There the footprints stopped. He would have to find another means of finding his fiancé.

-

-

-

Draco led Hermione to a small boutique on the corner of Ash and Newt lanes. He ushered her into the store and her eyes betrayed her. She was amazed at the entire scene. And when Draco told her that she could and would buy what ever it was that she wanted she smiled so broadly she felt like her cheeks would burst from the pressure of her smiling. And when she smiled I smiled.

-

-

-

Hermione tried on almost everything in the store and I bought it for her. She couldn't continue wearing the clothes that my sister wore only once. So I bought her whatever it was that she wanted. And that turned out to be one thing. But later that evening while she was reading, I returned to the boutique and bought everything that she had touched, looked at, gasped at, and tried on. She would have the world, and since I had the money to give it to her, I would. I placed all of the clothes in her room and called her from the library. She came running at the sound of her name from my mouth. Yanking open the door to her room she squealed with such delight that my loins began to quiver. She latched her arms around my neck and hugged me so tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered in my air. Her breather sent tingles down my spine. I shuddered and turned my head to kiss her lightly on the neck. She gasped and pulled herself away from me. I looked at her with apology in my eyes.

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I like it." She hugged me again and I kissed her on top of the head and when she lifted her head up I kissed her on the lips.

-

-

-

Harry and Ginny sat together in the living room of the Burrow, they were still discussing Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione did not want to stay, we both know that. But why did she leave the way that she did?"

"Because Ron wouldn't let her leave, Harry, she tried. She tried for so long."

"Where did she go?"

"Who would take her in and not inform anyone?"

"No clue."

-

-

-

Draco spent that night alone as well as many others. He was beginning to think that he was going to get no where with her when she appeared at his bedroom door.

-

-

-

Ron had just about given up when he came to the Malfoy Manor. He walked up to the door and rang the door bell. A butler arrived at the door.

"Welcome to the Malfoy Manor. How may I help you?"

"May I speak to Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes. Come in and let me go get him."

Ron sat in the living room looking over the contents. Books were scattered all around the room and there was no presence of another living in the house. Not his Hermione. He was about to leave when Malfoy came running down the stairs buttoning a shirt, he was sweating profusely and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, Weasley?"

"Is Hermione here?"

"No, why would I allow her to stay here. I would have turned her out."

"Thank you anyway."

-

-

-

Hermione stood in her bedroom watching Ron walk away from the Manor. Sadly she did not feel any remorse when he wiped away a tear from his face. She tried to get out of the wedding the right way. He left her no choice. Draco came up behind her and slid his hands around her waist. He kissed her neck and she turned her eyes away from Ron's retreating back.

"I think I love you." Hermione said to Draco.

"I think I love you too Hermione." And then they shared their first real kiss.

-

-

-

* * *

**

* * *

A/N****: Sorry that it took me so long to update but I had some other things to complete.**


	5. He Finds Me

Title: Bride with the Jogging Pants

Chapter 4: Retreating Backs

Summary: I had run away again. And I ran to the thing that might prove fatal for me. I could not breathe. I did not say please don't hurt me. I did not say please call me a cab so that I can return to my life. I said "Please Don't Call Ronald." Which translates into…please let me stay with you and hide from my life!

Disclaimer: I do not own the story that this story is based on.

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

That night at dinner I watched her with the same passion that I used to when we were at school. But this time, I allowed her to witness me watching her. She giggled as she sipped the red wine that I had bought early this morning. Now I do not practice drinking regularly but tonight was a special occasion, I knew that she wasn't going to go back to Weasley. I had waited so long, so long for this one chance and I was not going to mess it up between us. I would have her and there was nothing that anybody could do to stop our falling in love. And I'll be damned if she runs out on our wedding. My hand reached to brush a strand of hair off of her forehead.

Later that evening once Matthew had cleared off the table we moved into the living room. Hermione look wonderful in the pale pink dress that hung off her shoulders and fell slightly above the knee. She was beautiful. I looked deeply into her eyes and smiled.

"Tell me Hermione, do you value working?" She looked up at me like I was crazy. I mean I kind of was asking her if she valued working. Of course she valued working I mean she was not my mother. She would love to work all the time if people would let her. That's how she was in school all work and no play, and because she did not play I never got my chance with her.

"Draco, of course I value working. I want to continue working but I may have to change my profession because Ron and I worked together. That was my old life. I want nothing to do with that life now. I'm here and if you will have me, I want to stay for a while."

"You can stay." Was all that I said to her and I meant it.

* * *

"Harry, I think I may know where she went?" Ginny yelled as she ran into the room they shared at the Burrow. Harry rolled over and groaned.

"Where do you think she went, Ginny?"

"Now I know that this may sound crazy but did Ron ever check at Cho's?"

"No, Ginny, he did not, but Hermione would not surface hide herself, she's not coming back unless she wants to. And Ginny she doesn't want to."

"I know." Ginny said dejectedly. "But I can still wish for a sister again right?"

"You have Fleur."

"Like that matters much to me. She is still mean to me. Even though she still loves Charlie even though he suffered those burns."

"Yeah Ginny."

* * *

I smiled as I awoke to the birds chirping outside of my window early the next morning. Another track suit, black this time, lay at the end of my bed along with the note that said you know what to do. And truthfully I did know what to do and I did it. I caught up to Draco by sprinting down the driveway. A car zoomed by and I quickly turned around hoping that nobody would notice me walking out of Draco's house. But tragically the horn beeped and Lavender pulled to the curb.

"Hermione? Wow, it is you! What are you doing here? At Malfoy's home? Are you living out that crush you had back at school? Well it was a really bad time to do it Ron's a mess. You should get into the car. I'll take you back to him." Lavender grabbed my elbow and lead me to the car. And like always I allowed myself to be led. Looking back at the house with remorse I smiled and then turned to Lavender ripping my arm out of her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying right here?"

"Hermione, stop acting like a bloody fool. Merlin, you know that I hate to swear but your being well a sodding idiot."

"Lavender, when was the last time you saw me smile with Ron? I'm just running along this road to go back to where I came from. Now if you would please move I am going to head back to wherever that is." I muttered to her and then ran off at full blast. However she was in a car and managed to catch up with me. I yelled out in exasperation and put forth a burst of speed. I looked across the road to the woods and directed myself that way. Once again I was running into the woods and nobody would dare to follow me this time. I was happy with Draco but this sodding idiot had to chase me away from that as well. Draco finally looked at me with interest and she had to just come along and ruin it for me. Just like she had when we were in school.

* * *

Hermione had not joined me for our jog and it worried me. Maybe she went back to Weasley when I was out. That would have broken my heart, but I knew that she was waiting for a chance to get back to our house. When I returned to the house she was crouching in the shrubbery like a tiger. She was waiting for a silver car to move from out in front of the house. The owner of the car was on a small silver contraption and was talking loudly. When she turned Hermione raced into the house and I walked in after her. She was in the living room drawing the curtains when I rounded the corner.

"May, I ask what you are doing?" I whispered because it seemed essential.

"Lavender was driving by when I was jogging out to meet you. She saw me and tried to get me to go back with Ron but I ran off and I had to transfigure myself into a cat in order to get by her. Luckily you came home right then. I would have been out there all damn night. She is still out there. Ron will be coming back soon. I need someplace to hide."

"Matthew, we are going to the south wing. If the door shall ring and a red head is there allow him to search all the room. Clean Hermione's room and when he is done tell him to not oppose on my hospitality again. I still harbor harsh feelings from School." I took Hermione's hand in my own and we ran through the house. Small bursts of laughter emitted from her mouth and we ran down the labyrinth of corridors in the South Wing. Finally we came to double French doors and I knocked once on them and kicked it twice and they swung open.

"Welcome to my childhood bedroom." I stood aside and she ran forward and jumped onto the bed. I walked in and shut the door lightly. Climbing onto the bed she smiled and I lay down next to her. She cuddled next to me and soon was asleep. Her eyelids were closed slightly and her lips were parted.

"Hermione, I love you." I whispered and kissed her lips lightly. Closing my eyes I feel into a sleep while sucking in her beauty. She smelt like vanilla.

* * *

I awoke to feel a pair of muscular arms around my waist, holding me against him. He slept like an angel and I nuzzled my head onto his chest. I smiled and kissed his chest. I could get used to this. A scream emitted from my mouth as the door was kicked open and there he stood. Ghastly looking with a tattered suit smiling like a maniac, he advanced to the bed as Draco began to awake.

"This is a big mistake you made." He said and then I fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Can you guess who HE is?**


	6. He is so NOT RON!

Title: Bride with the Jogging Pants

Chapter 6: He is so NOT RON!

Summary: I had run away again. And I ran to the thing that might prove fatal for me. I could not breathe. I did not say please don't hurt me. I did not say please call me a cab so that I can return to my life. I said "Please Don't Call Ronald." Which translates into…please let me stay with you and hide from my life!

Disclaimer: I do not own the story that this story is based on.

Author: ItalianSilverEyedGirl

* * *

The man still glared eerily at us even though I had placed myself slightly in front of Hermione. My heart skipped a beat as I stared into the man's eyes.

"Well…well…well, what do we have here? A Mudblood and a Pureblood, who'd have thought?" The man sat on the edge of the bed. His hand reached out and slightly brushed Hermione's cheek. "Your fiancé is just dying to see you. Would you like to see him? I think you do dear. Where is your ring?" I stared at the man who had once called himself my father.

"What are you doing here, Lucius?" I asked him.

"I'm reuniting this little family." He pulled his wand from his coat pocket and pointed it at the door. Slowly he dragged the wand toward his body, as if pulling something from the outside. Hermione cried out in shock as she saw her ex fiancé being dragged into the room. She clutched at the back of my shirt and cried softly.

"Now, Hermione, this is the man that you crushed. Ron this is the whore that left you. Tell me son how many times have you bedded the Mudblood since you have known her."

"Do not call her that!" I yelled as Hermione pressed her body deeper into my back.

"Answer the question."

"None!" Draco yelled back.

"I see. Ron do you see what she has run away from you to? She left you for Draco, your enemy. How does that make you feel?" Ron's eyes drifted up to meet Hermione's.

"Why? Hermione, why did you do run away from our wedding? Why did you run from me?"

"You were smothering me Ron. I did not want to marry you. I tried telling you but you wouldn't listen to me. Why did you not listen to me?" she hung her head and cried. I slung my arm around her shoulder as she cried into my chest. Ron's eyes narrowed into thin slits, he hissed.

"Get your hands off of her."

"Never" I whispered.

"Well, I must admit that this was a wonderful evening for all of us. Ron, you finally found Hermione and realized that she was a whore." Lucius turned to Hermione. "What do you have to say for yourself, you filthy Mudblood."

"All I have to say is that you are nothing in my eyes, Draco has matured, and Ron I was never going to marry you. I understand that you are hurting but while I was with you I was hurting and I could see the way you looked at Cho. You love her and she loved you. Go to her, I'm with Draco now."

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is so short but I have to finish Father's Son because well, I think it's about that time. I've been working on it for almost a year now so it's time to wrap it up and begin the sequel. **


	7. Are You Really Mine?

Title: Bride with the Jogging Pants

Chapter 7: "Are you really mine?"

Summary: I had run away again. And I ran to the thing that might prove fatal for me. I could not breathe. I did not say please don't hurt me. I did not say please call me a cab so that I can return to my life. I said "Please Don't Call Ronald." Which translates into…please let me stay with you and hide from my life!

Disclaimer: I do not own the story that this story is based on.

Author: ItalianSilverEyedGirl

Ron just stared at me like I had grown three heads. My heart was beating rapidly as Lucius Malfoy paced the bedroom floor. I was scared and Draco knew it. But in the end I had said that I was with Draco and that is truly how I felt. He had told me that he loved me not even three hours ago. I know that I used to hate him, but in all the days, weeks, that I had been here he had treated me with nothing but kindness.

My eyes darted back and forth between Draco, Ron, and Lucius. I was the only female in the room and I knew that if I didn't set things straight, Ron would be back to claim me. He would drag me off so that I can live by a schedule again and I didn't want that. I wanted to stay exactly where I was. Slowly I moved myself away from Draco and walked to Ron. I reached up with my small hand and cupped his cheek. He smiled and leaned into the touch. I sighed, there was no explosion of goose bumps like there was when Draco kissed me, it hurt me to think about.

"Ron, I left you at the altar because, in my heart, I felt that I was making a huge mistake. We felt like an old married couple already. I could not live with that. It was hurting me more each day to be with you. I wanted to just curl up and die. I mean it Ronald. Ask Harry or Ginny, or even Fred and George. I wanted out and no matter how hard I tried to tell you, you just brushed it off. What I wanted did not matter to you. So I ran, at first there was no where for me to go, all I could think about was running. Then you called my cell phone and I knew if I answered it, I would turn around and go back to you, so I threw the damned thing.

"Then I had to sleep in the woods, where I could be killed at any moment, but if it meant getting away from you and that horrid marriage, then I was game for anything. I left my engagement ring at the base of a tree and then I continued running. I could not get far enough away from you. I ran all the way to Wiltshire. And the first house that I came to, I walked up and rang the bell. And who answered the door? Draco did, and he allowed me into his home, and I stayed because…well just because.

"Then one day, I was going to join Draco for a jog and as I was, Lavender's car drove down the road, I forgot that she lived up this way, and she pulled over. She tried to get me to come back to you but I wouldn't do it. So I ran from her and into the woods again. When she was on her cell phone and writing something on a piece of paper, I ran back to Draco's house as a cat. I hid behind the bushes until Draco came home, and luckily he did soon, because I had to get back into the house.

"One I was in the house, I closed the curtains, and clung to him like my life depended on it. I could not let go. So we ran up here, but of course Mr. Malfoy, just had to come and bring you to me. The fact of the matter is, Ron, I don't love you. To be honest, at the end of everything, I hated you. And, the way you are standing here right now, I hate you. You are not what I want in life. I want someone who will offer to buy me something, and when I look at something that I want and then check the price, grab a book, he'll go back and get everything I touched, or laid my eyes on. I'm not saying that I want someone rich; I want someone who takes my feelings into consideration. I want Draco." And with that I ran back to Draco and flung myself into his arms. He enveloped me in a large embrace and kissed my temple.

"Lucius, Ron, please leave my house." Draco said clearly while never letting me go. He squeezed and then all was quiet. I heard the door click shut and then I let out the breath that I had been holding in. He held me away from his body and smiled down at me.

"Are you really mine?" I nodded my head and waited as he leaned down to kiss me. My body erupted in tingles as I felt a heat at my center. I allowed him entrance to my mouth and he took it. His warm tongue delved into my oral cavity and I moaned. Rolling onto my back I pulled him down on top of me.

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat on the couch while listening to Ron trash his room. He was tearing everything to pieces.

"I guess he found her." Ginny muttered while getting up to see her brother. Harry followed. They took deep breaths and then knocked on the door. Ron was punching a wall and muttering stuff. Ginny rushed forward and grabbed him around the middle.

"Ron," she whispered while placing his head on her shoulder. Immediately he began to cry and it hurt Harry to see his best mate broken like this.

"She…she left me for Malfoy." Ginny and Harry just looked at each other over Ron's head. They had suspected such.Bloody Head duties.

* * *

**A/N: All right…that is it for now! Plot thickens in the next chapter. Ron enlists the help of Lucius to get Hermione back!**


	8. READ

Dear Readers:

This is the author of Father's Son, When the Rain Falls etc. I am just posting this to all my ongoing stories to inform you all that I am, in fact, back and working on my stories. The sequel to Father's Son will be coming out shortly though it is still Nameless.

Starting off the story with Draco telling Hermione something while she is recovering in the Hospital Wing…. All the characters ((that are alive)) deal with the aftermath of the war and the death of Dumbledore. Draco and Hermione also deal with the public ((newspapers muggle and wizard alike)) finding out about them being an item.

**I will be holding a contest!**

**The person to come up with the best name for the sequel will get to read the story a week before I put it up on **

**Happy thinking! I plan to be hearing from all of you!**


	9. Running Again

Title: Bride with the Jogging Pants

Chapter 7: Running again

Summary: I had run away again. And I ran to the thing that might prove fatal for me. I could not breathe. I did not say please don't hurt me. I did not say please call me a cab so that I can return to my life. I said "Please Don't Call Ronald." Which translates into…please let me stay with you and hide from my life!

Disclaimer: I do not own the story that this story is based on.

Author: ItalianSilverEyedGirl

* * *

He was a man running on desperation. His eyes had glossed over and he hadn't slept in ages. His post was in front of the Malfoy Manor…watching...brooding…waiting. She was in there. The love of his life, kissing Malfoy, being his girl, and sleeping in his bed. It made his skin crawl, made him want to scream, want to cry, made him angry, made him want to kill himself. But there was something that he needed to do.

He would win her back…he had to.

* * *

_Life goes on _I thought to myself. Refusing to feel bad for the man that I had just ruined. To be honest, I did not want to be with Ronald. He was not the one for me. I could not be with him any longer. I glanced up from the book that I was reading and looked at the man sitting on the chair on the other side of the room. His blonde hair fell gracefully into his eyes, shielding those beautiful gray eyes from my sight. I could see his chest rise and fall with each uneven breath. He flipped the pages in perfect harmony. This is the man that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He was the Perfect Imperfection to other people but I found his imperfections perfect.

* * *

He was running on fumes, no where to go, no sleep, no food, no one to call his own, when he wandered into the tavern located up the hill from the Malfoy Manor. He pushed his red hair out of his face as he seated himself at the bar.

"Whiskey, any kind" He said to the barkeep, who filled the order and took his money. Heaving a sigh he tipped the glass to his mouth and poured the liquid into his throat. After drinking seven of the tall glasses he was approached by a man in black. Ron had seen this man before, but was just not sure as to where.

"A proposal." The man muttered to Ron while ordering him another Whiskey.

"Of what sorts?" Ron countered.

"To get the one thing you deserve in this world back."

"Hermione"

"Exactly." The man sat down on the bar stool next to Ron.

"How?"

"I know that house like the back of my hand. I used to own it. That wench is dating my son…and to be honest, you can have some dirty little Mudblood fogging up your pure blood line, but she will not contaminate my family."

* * *

She was absolutely stunning no matter where she went. She walked with a graceful elegance that not many Muggleborns had. She was the perfection of them all. No matter what she did she had to be the best and I guess that is why I suppressed my feelings for her all those years, I knew that she was better than me in almost everything and I could not deal with that. I needed to beat her and the only way to do that was to defile her name, make her worthless not only in my eyes but of those all around us. I wanted people to hate her but worship me. However, that did not happen. Not when she was around, she is an angel and no matter where she goes people love her. With her chestnut hair and her honey eyes hidden behind those thick lashes. She loved to learn and I love her.

Sitting across from me in my library with her legs curled underneath her svelte body I realized that she would not be safe from anything while with me. People will still hate her but I was willing to risk that because I love everything about her and that should be enough. Well almost everything…she is still a know-it-all.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is going to work?"

"Listen Weasley…I am calling the shots here. You say nothing and just take directions from me. If not when we get her I will kill her for attempting to defile my son. He does not to be associating with filth like her."

Ron nodded his head and continued down the small corridor until they reached a small wooden door. Ron pushed it open and looked in at the scene. Hermione was curled against Draco and they were both sleeping peacefully with a goofy smile about their lips. Walking forward Ron cast a silencing spell around himself and Hermione. Placing a hand over her mouth he performed a full body bind and levitated her out of the room.

* * *

There was an article that confused everyone in the Wizarding world the next day.

* * *

leave the reviews...im back for the long term baby!!! 


	10. Malfoy Calls Out

Malfoy Calls Out

On April 14th, when one Hermione Granger sent Cho Chang down the aisle at her own wedding, it was me that she ran to. I as a man who has had a dark past, allowed her access to my home, and to my heart. If Hermione had wanted to leave my house in the past month since she has been there, she had every right to do so. She was not being held captive by myself. So, when I awoke this morning to not find her on the couch reading a book, I was alarmed. There was no note anywhere in the Manor, nor did she leave a trace. I know that she was abducted from my home by one Ronald Weasley, her ex fiancé and Lucius Malfoy, who has recently decided to reappear into my life.

I ask for your help. Though I know as a community, you all have different opinions on my stance in the Wizarding World. Only now can I tell you that my intentions are true. I love Hermione Granger, she is the reason for my still being alive to this day. I never thought that I would get my chance to be with her. I now have that chance. I wish for her to be returned to my home. I wish to make myself an honest man, true to my word, and marry the little vixen. I hope, if she is reading this article, that she accepts my offer and comes back to me soon.

However, if Weasley and Malfoy have taken her, then heed my warning. I am not to be taken lightly. I love the woman you both have abducted. I will stop at nothing to retrieve her. I will hunt you down, and possibly ski n you alive if a hair on her head has even been harmed. Once again, you have been forewarned. I await her return home, for she is the mistress of this manor, if she wants to be.

Harry looked at Ginny over the paper, and then looked to the stairs. They both knew where Hermione was.

"Her heart does not lie with Ron anymore Harry." Said Ginny in hushed tones. Her head was bent, almost as if in prayer.

"I know. But in my own selfishness, do I want my best friend to go off marrying Draco Malfoy?" Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. She smiled her warm smile back.

"Harry, I think we should help her get back to him. It seems that his intentions are true." Harry sighed and moved to get up from the table when Ron walked through the oak doors.

"Morning." He muttered with a smile while poring himself a cup of coffee. He sat at the table and picked up the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. Gagging, he began to read the article from Malfoy furiously.

"THAT'S A LOAD OF RUBBISH!" he yelled, and in that instant Ginny and Harry knew that it was true. Harry looked at his friend with sad eyes.

"Ron, you cannot keep her here if she does not want to marry you."

"She is my fiancé. I can do what I want with her, when I want to. She is not going anywhere" Ron countered. Ginny, taking this as her cue to leave the room, walked silently up to the attic. She knocked on the door and stepped into the room. Hermione lay on her side, blood pooling from her temple, and her clothes ripped. Ginny walked over to her best friend and placed her hand on the other females wrist to check for a pulse. When she located one, Ginny then proceeded to hold her. Trying to figure out a way to return her friend to Draco Malfoy. He was good for Hermione, and everything Hermione deserved in a man.

It was then that Ginny decided to pull the same trick Hermione did on her wedding day. She transfigured herself into Hermione and then woke the girl from her sleep.

"Hermione, I am going to transfigure you into myself. You will have one hour to get back to Malfoy and then far away from the Manor as possible. Ron will be mad, but Harry and myself can handle him. Take the paper off the kitchen table and read the article on the front page. I love you." Ginny hugged Hermione, performed the spell, and sent her on her way. One Hour. That's all it would take for her brother's world to be shattered once more.

The woods were always so dense when she wanted to sprint through them. Her feet remembered the path that they had taken the day of her wedding. It was almost nightfall and she had not stopped running for thirty minutes. With each step she was closer to Draco, closer to the life she wished to lead. She could not stop running, even with the stitch in her side, even with the pain in her head. The gate was only 10 minutes away, 5 minutes, 2 minutes, and soon she was jogging up the steps. She banged on the door, and after waiting a few seconds she decided to walk in.

She sat in the living room and read the article. They only had 20 minutes to get as far away from the manor as humanly possible. Hermione turned on the couch, placed her feet firmly on the floor, stood up, and sprinted up the steps. She counted four doors and then one large one. She pushed it open to see him lying on his stomach, her pillow clutched to his chest. She shook him gently, and when he did not wake, with a bit more force. He woke with a start, placing a finger to his lips she began to explain.

"…and that's why we have to leave now. For we only have 10 minutes, before Ron finds out that Ginny is pretending to be me." He nodded his head, and embraced her. Within seconds they were gone. To where the Wizarding World does not know.

Ron's scream of outrage could be heard by most of the community. Ginny smiled at Harry, and Hermione sat sipping tea with her fiancé. All was well, or so they thought….


End file.
